


Crazy 4U

by thisislegit



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Apologies, Horniness, M/M, Making Up, Roleplay, Vampires, roleplay gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: He thought Lupin was just faking being a vampire, but then there was all that talk of having an eternity, and the red eyes aren't helping to ease his growing fear.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Crazy 4U

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd
> 
> if u want/need me to add a tag pls let me know as i wasnt sure exactly how to tag this

Jigen watched Lupin as he ran off with Fujiko, the smug grin the thief turned vampire sent him, the glint of a fang, the knowing eyes that read him better than he liked sometimes.

“Jigen, no.” Goemon said, his tone disappointed.

“What?”

“No.”

“I’m not-.”

“I know that look in your eyes. It would be best you keep it in your pants until after we rescue Fujiko.”

Jigen felt his face warm further and muttered, “Tell that to my dick.”

“How can you be just as bad as Lupin, but only about Lupin.”

The gunman didn’t say anything, tilting his hat down as they went back inside. They needed to gather supplies before following after. It wouldn’t do best to be unprepared, even if Lupin was kinda hot like that.

* * *

His bedroom was mostly dark save for the moon peeking out from the bottom of his curtains and the dim dresser lamp. Jigen put out his last cigarette of the night in the ashtray by his bedside and turned off the light. Tomorrow, they’d be off to the states to get some rainbow crown thing Lupin was talking about, and then they’d get a break for the first time in a while. He was a little miffed about giving the statue back, but he got over it when he learned they were returning the thing meaning Fujiko was also out of luck. Good riddance too. Although the cash from selling it would’ve been nice, who knew what kind of curse could follow them after the whole vampire scenario. Those things being real yet hopefully all dead might give him some trouble going to sleep. Sighing, he pulled his blanket up to his shoulders and closed his eyes.

But then his bedroom door creaked open.

His hand went under his pillow where his pistol rested as he pretended to sleep.

“Jigen,” Lupin’s voice came from the end of the bed.

False alarm. He pulled his arm back out and cracked one eye open, “This better be good. It’s two in the morning.”

“Those vampires were a little scarier than I was expecting,” His tone was joking, but he was clearly nervous.

Jigen sat up in bed and could make out his shadowed form rubbing the back of his neck. He noted the line of boxers and rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong? Afraid one’s gonna pop out from under your bed?”

“Don’t joke about that. Could I share with you tonight? Our plane doesn’t leave until 1 tomorrow.”

The gunman mulled it over partially chewing on his tongue as he thought about it. He didn’t think he’d be sleeping easy tonight, and it’s not like they didn’t recently make a habit of sharing a bed, or a couch, or an armchair. Jigen lifted his blanket up, the most obvious invitation, and Lupin pounced, getting under the covers and into his personal space. Hands moved over his nightgown, then under his nightgown lifting the garment up to rub too cold fingers along his sides and spread goosebumps. He was used to this, but something felt off. The movements were too calculated, and Lupin hadn’t kissed him immediately like usual. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw it. The glint of teeth too sharp to be normal. His breath caught in his throat.

Lupin froze, his hands under Jigen’s armpits, “Ah. You saw.”

Jigen tried to react, but the nightgown was already going over his head, wrapping and twisting until his forearms were trapped and uncomfortably tied together. The bedside lamp clicked on, and Jigen’s eyes widened. Lupin’s irises were red, and the fangs he remembered being fake poked from between his lips.

“I was hoping I could sneak a bite in while you were distracted,” Lupin smiled.

“How.” Jigen ran his mind through the events of the previous evening, “We saw your reflection. The garlic. The crosses.”

“Did you know if you drink the blood of a vampire you can turn? It’s not just biting.” He rubbed his hand along Jigen’s cheek. “I took a bit of Camila’s before the event. Look in the mirror.”

Jigen did. Although he couldn’t see himself lying down from the angle, he should’ve been able to see Lupin’s back as he was sitting up. Only there was nothing there. Shit. _Shit._

“Why?”

“Why? It’s not complicated. Never aging. No fear of death. I can steal for all eternity. All the worlds’ treasures mine. Heh, I’d make a bigger legend than my grandfather.”

Jigen’s heart was racing in his chest as Lupin dragged his hands down from his cheek to his neck, “Lupin, you-”

“I love you.”

All the words died in Jigen’s throat. Sure, Lupin would say it as a joke, or to get something he wanted, or when he wanted to tease Jigen, and he could shrug it off, but this time it was different. The sureness in his tone. The confident way he held his shoulders as he grabbed Jigen's chin and rubbed his thumb over his beard. What could the gunman even say to that?

Lupin’s smile turned smug as he turned the lamp back off. His red eyes glowed in the dark room, and Jigen’s breathing grew heavy. The thief bent down to press a kiss against Jigen’s chest, his hands gripping his sides.

“Your heart’s beating so fast, but not for long.” He kissed a scar and then another.

“Wha-what.”

“An immortal life.” Lupin pressed a kiss above Jigen’s nipple. “All alone.” Another kiss was placed on the center of his chest. “Sounds awful.” One more in the center of his collarbone.

Jigen was shaking, but he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anticipation. This shouldn’t be turning him on. He needed to think. To escape. He tried getting his arms out of the nightgown only for Lupin to sit up and grab his wrists. He pressed them down hard into the mattress and clicked his tongue.

“You’re the only one I want to spend eternity with, Jigen.”

Jigen’s face grew hot at the sentiment, and he moaned when Lupin’s free hand went to the crotch of his underwear. This was not good. It felt good. It felt really good, but he couldn’t let Lupin do this.

“I love you,” Lupin murmured into Jigen’s ear as he began to stroke.

“F-fuck.”

Lupin licked behind Jigen’s ear, his palm pressing, rubbing, and, oh god, grinding against Jigen’s hardening cock. Jigen’s hips bucked up, the rhythm inconsistent. Lupin nipped his ear, his hot breath making him shudder, and then kissed his warm cheek.

“Jigen,” Lupin took Jigen's cock out, “I love you.”

“Lupi-ah!”

Lupin wasn’t teasing anymore, his strokes long. He pressed his thumb against the slit of Jigen’s cock, precum starting to drip out. Jigen tried keeping his shoulders hunched and his chin down. He couldn’t let Lupin-. The hand around his wrists yanked his arms higher, and Lupin pressed his nose under Jigen’s jawline. So close. Too close. The stroking on his cock grew faster. He needed to do something. Anything.

“L-lupin. Wait.”

“I’m sorry, Jigen. I can’t.” Lupin licked a stripe along Jigen’s jugular. “I want you with me.” He pressed his lips against the sweaty skin there. “Always.”

Jigen felt the start of teeth press against his neck and fear drilled down his spine. Yanking his arms hard, he smashed down both of his fists into Lupin’s back. The teeth retreated as Lupin yowled in pain. His brain ran on autopilot as he kicked the thief off the bed, and scrambled to push himself up into a sitting position. His legs kicked along the sheets until his back touched the headboard and he stared at the dark lump on the floor. Jigen was breathing too fast to get enough air into his lungs while his brain ran through the steps. He needed to get Goemon. Tie Lupin up. Find a cure.

“Jigen, what the hell!”

He mentally stumbled over the tone, no longer smug or seductive, but confused and angry. This also made him angry by extension. “What do you mean what the hell? I’m not gonna be some undead minion!”

“Of course not. _We were roleplaying._ ”

“Roleplay?” Jigen looked at Lupin, a heap on the wood paneling with one hand on his back and the other clutching his side in pain. Then he saw the outline of fake vampire teeth on the floor. “But your eyes.”

“Contacts.”

“The mirror.”

“I asked you after dinner if I could put that on your mirror. You glanced at me and told me to do whatever I wanted.”

Jigen did remember being head deep in an article when Lupin held up some thin sheet of paper. He didn’t actually look at it figuring it was just another invention or something Lupin didn’t have the space for. Holy shit, he was an idiot. Of course Lupin wasn't a vampire. The man ate several pieces of garlic bread with dinner that night. Shit like this was why Jigen didn't mess with cursed objects, or cursed women, or anything else when his athlete's foot acted up. 

“This is gonna bruise. You hit me too hard.” Lupin whined.

“You could’ve at least told me you wanted to roleplay.” His heart was only starting to slow down from its rapid pace.

“Goemon hinted you were looking at me a certain way with the disguise. I wanted to surprise you, and I thought you’d go with it.”

“Your words, Lupin. Use your words. Now get this off of me.”

Lupin hobbled off the floor and onto the bed, “I’m sorry.”

The bedside lamp clicked on, and he untied Jigen, the nightgown thrown aside to lie in a heap. Jigen rubbed his forearms and embarrassment ate away at him. Lupin looked a little ashamed of himself as well. Good. They'd role played a handful of times in the past. Doctor and patient. Cop and detective. Cowboy and bull, which Jigen liked more than he should. However, he had a substantial amount of warning before it took place, even if it was just a costume being slapped in his lap with a pleading face from Lupin. The mirror sheet was probably his warning, but, well... He sighed knowing the thief didn't mean any harm, but said nothing since he wanted Lupin to really stew in the guilt for scaring him. Several more moments of awkward silence passed until Lupin stood up from the bed.

“I’ll leave you alone now. Don’t worry about cooking breakfast. I’ll take us out. My treat.”

Jigen watched him take a step away from the bed. Then a second. His hand shot out to grab Lupin’s before he took a third. Lupin looked down at him with an eyebrow raised and his eyes still red from the contacts.

“Try this shit again without clarification, and I will shoot you.”

“I promise I won’t.” Lupin crossed over his heart, “I learned my lesson.”

“Good.”

He didn’t let go of Lupin’s hand although he knew the thief expected him too. The problem being he was still pretty hard, and it had been kinda hot. He shouldn’t encourage Lupin’s spontaneous ideas, but- ugh. Goemon was right. He wasn't going to tell him though.

“An eternity with you,” He started.

Lupin’s eyes widened.

“What’s that like?”

The thief placed the fake teeth back into his mouth, his gaze hooded as he slid into Jigen’s personal space, “Let me show you.”

The bedside lamp went dark with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the vampire episode
> 
> thats it, thats my only excuse


End file.
